<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Aftermath by whatisreggieshortfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112420">After the Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor'>whatisreggieshortfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers Never Stray Far [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex gets hyped, F/F, Luke is a good husband, M/M, Reggie panics, Song Lyrics, Wedding Night, dancing happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a super quick one featuring the song Luke wrote for Reggie!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Emily Patterson &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Emily Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers Never Stray Far [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSong/gifts">CinderSong</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Luke was nervous was accurate. To say he would back out was not. Flynn kept asking him though, wondering if he was really going to sing the song he wrote for Reggie in front of all their intimate friends and family. “You could wait until you guys go to bed.” She offered with a shrug. He shook his head, watching fondly as Reggie was being led around the floor for the second of his mom's mother-son dances. He initially didn’t think she was serious when she said she doing one for each of them. He should’ve realized sooner she wasn’t kidding. He and Reggie had their slow dance, he had taken suit jacket off first because Reggie said it was weird seeing him in a suit. He didn’t mind. He realized a few months after he and Reggie started dating that his husband likes to be able to feel him. Not even in a sexual way (at least not always). Reggie just likes to be able to feel the skin of people he touches. It helps ground him. And he knew that Reggie had been nervous about the dance. He kept saying that if Luke didn’t want to, they didn’t have to. But Luke knew it was because Reggie was afraid of how he’d move on his leg. And it had been hurting him since he ran to the venue earlier.</p><p>As soon as the song ended, Luke had Flynn cut the music. He grabbed his old acoustic that he set behind the shop counter, heading up to stand under the altar they made out of song books. It actually looked pretty beautiful, if Luke was being honest. Like an arch of music notes. He smiled awkwardly as Willie positioned a mic stand in front of him. Reggie made his way over, slowly but he got there, shooting Luke a quizzical expression. “Hey everyone.” Luke grinned bigger, “I have something special I wrote for my husband. And honestly? I’m really glad I get to say that. My<em> husband.</em> Reggie, you took my heart years ago, and today you took my last name. If I had to wait too much longer for that, I may have gone insane.” Everyone laughed softly as Luke continued, staring straight into his husband’s eyes as they shared a soft smile. “Reggie, I wrote this song for you, and I really hope you like it.” Luke started strumming out a tune that carried a country twang to it, and as he started singing the lyrics he saw Reggie’s smile grow. Because after all, country was Reggie’s thing.</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="s1">You’ve never thought you were perfect</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">But it was all I could see</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You’re perfectly who you are</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You are perfect for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You were strong when you had to be</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">And soft when you didn’t </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You were always smiling and in your eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">A mischievous glint</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">A smile that could melt hearts</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You didn’t try to be so charming</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">A laugh that could lift spirits</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You were always so disarming</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Keeping your spirits in the clouds</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You took mine up higher too</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I’ve never been as sure of anything </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">As I am that I’m in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You’ve never thought you were perfect</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">But it was all I could see</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You’re perfectly who you are</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Perfect with those crooked teeth </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The way you look in the morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Takes my breath the whole day through</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">And when I need to go to sleep at night</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I always thank the skies it’s next to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You are bigger to me than the moon</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Brighter to me than the sun</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ever since you walked into my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You’ve had my heart on the run</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Run, run, running right to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You are perfect for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You are the only one of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">When I look at you</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em></em>
  <span class="s1">Perfect is all I see“</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last strum of the chords rang out, echoing in the shop. Luke slowly opened his eyes again, not even remembering shutting them, and when he did Reggie was right in front of him. “That was so beautiful, baby.” He grinned, wiping tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Not as beautiful as you, babe.” Luke grinned back, leaning forward to catch Reggie’s lips in a sweet kiss. As he pulled back, he could see Alex practically vibrating in place. “Hey buddy,” he laughed, “You doing okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”What? No, yeah, I’m fine.” Alex answered, clearly attempting to hide his excited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Willie laughed, nudging his fiancé. “He just really wants to know if he can dance now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Willie! They were having a moment!” Alex exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”The moment is over.” Reggie grinned before winking at Luke, “Until tonight at least.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flynn turned the music on, everyone dancing into the night. When the moon was high in the sky, everyone sleepily made their way home. But true to his word, Reggie made sure he and Luke had a moment before they finally tired themselves out as the sun reached the sky and the clock read eight am. Luke sent Julie a text asking her to open the shop, to which she agreed, begging that he did not share the details as to why Reggie was too tired to work that day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Luke’s song was written by me, but of course I had to throw in a reference to Crooked Teeth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>